Im Falling For You
by Alixcarson99
Summary: Ally likes Dalles Austin likes Ally but doesn't know it yet and Dalles has a secret story better than summary please read
1. Screaming and Songwriting

I walked in to sonic boom to see a brunett standing behind the counter talking to a costumer.

Hey Ally! I walked over to her and tapped her sholder because she seemed to be day dreaming or something.

Ally, Ally, ALLY! She jumped back to turn around and face me.

Yes Austin what do you need?

Weeeell I wanted to know if youve written my new song yet?

Im working on it if you want when i go on my break we can go up to the practice room and work on it together. Her eyes were so big and shiney

Sure Alls ill be up there till your on break.

Alright see you later. As I walked up to the practice room I noticed that something wasnt right there something was moved then it hit me.

Alls wheres the couch?

My dad moved it some where eles i dont know where though he wont tell me. Why?

No reason it just looked different.

Hey im coming up im on my break.

Alright!

Ok so I have some new ideas I just dont know if you like them.

Let me hear them. I stared at Ally for a long time when she finnaly asked me

Austin do I have something in my hair.

Huh oh no sorry i was just toned out.

O well do you want to hear my new song it just came to me

Yea.

_Its been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend cheated on me_

_Shes a california dime but its time for me to quit her Ha!_

and thats all i have so far

That was really good!

Thanks but we have to work on the couras.

What about _Tonight Tonight. _wait nevermind

wait Austin that was good you just gave me an idea!

Lets hear it!

_Tonight Tonight theres a party on the roof top top of the world_

_Tonight Tonight and were dancing on the top of the hollywood sign _

_I dont know if ill make it but watch how good ill fake it _

_Its alright alright tonight tonight!_

Austin Ive got it thanks to you! As she hugged me i felt tingly all over but i liked it and when she let go i was kind of sad but she didnt see.


	2. Conventions and Staying

Allys POV

As my dad walked he looked at me with a scared look on his face.

Whats wrong dad?

Ally I have to go to a convention and i dont want you here alone and Trish's parents are out of town. At that exact moment Austin burst through the door.

Hey Alls Mr. D why so gloomy?

Austin I might have to go with my dad for a month or two on his convention unless I find somewhere to stay

How about you come stay at my house we have an extra room!

Austin I couldn't do that i couldn't intrude.

Sure you can Alls your like family

Dad can I?

As long as its alright with his parents.

Thank you dad! I hugged him really tight

Austin can you drive me home so i can pack?

Yea come on. when we got into the car I was relieved I didnt have to go away for a month

Alls dont forget your swim suit we have a huge pool at my house.

Really you never told me you had a pool!

Well when I tell people I have certain things I feel like im bragging

I see now.

Were here Alls

Hey whats Dalles doing here and howd he know where i live!

Well go find out!

No you know i get nerviouse around him

Want me to go with you?

Would you?

Anything for you

Thanks Austin your the best. We got out of his car and Dalles turns around with flowers

He-y Dalles what brings you here?

These are for you

Thanks Dalles

Well bye Ally

By-Bye Dalles

Ally you might wanna get packed because we gotta go

Oh right

Want me to help you?

No Im fine ill be back in five minutes.

-Five Minutes Later-

Allys still not back I wonder where she is i better go see whats taking so long

Ally?

Austin im up here

Hey whats taking so long?

Sorry im trying to find my swiming suit Oh here it is! Im ready to go


	3. Swimming and Movies

AN: I forgot to put the disclamer on the first two chapters so here chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Austin and Ally

Allys POV

Austin I dont want to get in the water!

Please Alls for me. He gave me those puppy dog eyes and i couldnt refuse

Fine but if I do this you have to buy me a big jar of pickles!

Deal! Ill show you where you can change

Ok ill meet you out there Austin

See ya soon. I sat there thinking about Ally when she sat by me and it pulled me out of my train of thought

So this is your famous pool?

It will be after this! Austin grabbed my arm and jumped in so I had to go under with him but when we came up I pushed him down with me.

Take that Austin!

Oh just you wait Ill get you back you just wont know when

Oh please im always alert

You wernt the first time i dunked you!

Oh shut up! I playfully nudged his arm and he smirked but before I could say anything I was under water again ok ok I admit it I was caught off gaurd stupid Austin.

Ok no more I cant take going under water every five seconds!

You know you liked it!

Did not

Did to

No I didnt

Yes you did

We are acting childish!

Thats what makes us, Us!

I guess you're right

Come on lets get dried off I hear theres a storm comming

You're just mad because I won our aurgument

Am not

Whatever I totally won

You know what you should make pancakes!

Why can't you make them you're a big boy

Because you make them better than me.

FIne but now you really owe me pickles.

AUSTINS POV

Ally looked so cute when she was making pancakes wait no I meantally slapped myself because I cant think of Ally like this I dont like her do I?

Austin are you ok? she looked at me and her brown eyes sparkled

Yea Im fine just thinking.

About?

Nothing just random things

So wheres the extra room i wanna put my things in it

RIght here-

Um Austin this dosnt look like a bedroom it looks more like a storage closet

I forgot we used this as storage

Its ok I'll just sleep on the couch

No its fine I'll crash on the couch you can have my room

Austin I dont want to run you out of your room its fine I'll take the couch

No its too uncomfortable but im used to it now go put your stuff in my room

Alright if you say so be right back. She looked so cute going up the stairs.

Hey Alls wanna watch a movie?

Sure what movie

You'll see

Alright im coming down

Im putting the movie in

What movie is it?

The Woman In Black

I heard thats a really scary movie though

Its not just a scary movie its the scary movie

Austin I dont wanna watch that you know I hate scary movies

Its ok Ally Im here

Fine but you owe me so much

You know what

What were you gonna say

Nothing Ally

Thats what I thought you were gonna say. I faked a smile

Totally. Through the whole movie Ally was clinging on to me because she was so scared. Nice choice Austin. Once the movie was over ally was asleep on my chest and i carried her up to my room but when i sat her down she woke up

Austin what happened the last thing I remember happening was that the movie ended

You fell asleep so i brought you up here

Thanks Austin

Goodnight Ally

U-hm Austin?

Yes Alls

Could you stay up here with me?

Sure. I grabbed some extra pillows and blankets and made a bed on the floor

Thanks Austin your a good friend. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after

**And thats chapter 3 Hope you guys liked it please review!**

**-Rachelle**


	4. Bleeding and Chocolate Colored Eyes

**Hey guys I was gonna update sooner but I didnt have the time I got my hair dyed today so anyway heres chapter 4**

**Disclamer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

Allys POV

I woke up with Austin laying on the bed with me and his arms around my waist I was still tired and without even thinking I fell back asleep untill I remembered why I woke up in the first place

"Austin". I poked his head softly

"Hmm five more minutes"

"AUSTIN" I wisper yelled

"Im up im up oh hey Alls"

"Um Austin wheres the bathroom?"

"Third door on the left"

"Thanks." I went to get up but forgot Austin had his arms around me but once he relized why I wasnt moving he quickly let go

"Sorry wait how'd I get up here?"

"Maybe you sleep walk"

"Haha very funny just go to the bathroom". I quickly went to the bathroom and when I was in there I saw something on his bathroom wall that said Alls with a heart around it I chose to ignore it and go make some pancakes for Austin and I when I heard a thud I ran up to see Austin lying on the floor with his arm all bloody

"Austin what the hell!"

"Ally I can explane"

"What happened?"

"I tripped over the covers and hit my arm on the corner of the glass table over there"

"Austin come here I have to get you to the hospital"

"But Alls you know I hate hospitals" He used his young whiney kid voice

"Austin please for me" I gave him my best sad eyes and hoped he would let me take him to the hospital

"Fine but if I pass out its your fault"

"Austin dont say that you'll freak me out!"

"Im sorry Alls" He grabbed my hand and looked up at me with his big brown eyes

"Its ok just dont say anything like that again"

"Alright" In the midst of all the awkwardness I had noticed Austins arm had stop bleeding and he didnt even seem to feel the pain

"Austin hows your arm?"

"My arm oh thats right it was bleeding"

"Sometimes I just dont get you"

"Whys that?"

"Because you make eveything look so easy but if I were you I would be screaming my head off"

"Your right but I dont know why I dont feel pain"

"Lets just forget it I made you some pancakes there downstairs"

"Alls can you help me off the ground?"

"Sure thing" I pulled him up and when I did he fell back down but this time I went down to and somehow ended up under him. His big chocolate brown eyes stared straight at me and I never once took my eyes off his he went to lean in when he screamed

"Austin!"

"Its ok Ally im fine I just hit my arm on your arm"

"Im so sorry I didnt mean to"

"Its ok Alls now lets go eat those pancakes" I laughed because he could manage to get right up without my help that time and this time I was the one who needed help up

"I dont know how you make pancakes so good not even my mom makes them this awesome!"

"Thanks I guess"

He stared at me again and I felt my face go hot we were like that for five minutes just staring into each others eyes he was inches away from my face when my phone vibrated i chose to ignore it and stare into austins beautiful eyes he was a little closer now when his phone went off he ignored it to he looked away for a second but he went around the island and toward me I was a little scared by the way he was acting so I backed up into a wall he put both of his hands on either side of me and got really close to me and wispered in my ear with his deep husky voice

"See what you do to me"

It sent shivers up and down my back he got really close to my face he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him like I could get any closer and

**HAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! Ill hopefully update later tonight I dont know yet **

**-Rachelle**


	5. MakeOut and Midnight

**Like I said I would update later tonight so heres chapter 5 **

**Disclamer: I dont Austin and Ally**

Preveousely

"See what you do to me"

It sent shivers up and down my back he got really close to my face he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him like i could get any closer

* * *

><p>I practicaly melted into him let me just say there was deffenetly no space between us we just stared at each other my back was to the wall he leaned down his lips met with mine and I felt electricity go off everywhere in my body I couldnt help myself I grabbed his hair and made sure he was the same height as me he then turned me around and set me on top of the island still kissing me. He the licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth we had a toung battle. He let out a soft moan that made me go limp in his hold see this was the kind of power Austin Moon had over me. As soon as I thought that he picked me up off the island so I wouldnt fall and still be the same height as him I wrapped my legs around his waist he backed me up to the wall again this was more than just some make-out sesion to me this was suprising I have never thought Austin felt this way about me. I felt him brake apart from the kiss and press his forehead to mine and said<p>

"See what you do to me Ally if I cant even control that then who knows what eles I'll do"

He was painting but again so was I. He went in for another kiss this time I met him halfway it was just like the other kiss but this time he was bare chested and I drew random shapes in his back as he did with my theigh I soon relized that we were laying down on the couch togehter his grip on me was not getting loose anytime soon I wish it could be like this all the time not the kissing part but the Austin that wasnt afraid to show his true feelings thats the Austin I love I was kinda sad when he broke apart to say something to me again.

"Alls we better go to bed its already midnight"

"What!"

"Yea"

He handed her his phone he wasnt lying it was midnight

"Alright I was kinda tired anyways"

"Lets go"

Austin held my waist close to him his body heat radeating off of him and on to me it made me want to be closer to him but sadly I couldnt because I was already as close to him as can be

**Theres chapter 5 anyways I need 3 reviews before I post the next chapter **

**-Rachelle**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey Guys I need help if someone anyone wants to message me on here and give me some ideas the go ahead like here are somethings I need help with whats dalles's secret will ally and austin stay together (I think I know the anwser to that) but please help **

**-Rachelle**


End file.
